


Don't Despair

by CutesyMe



Series: MysticMessengerWeek [8]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dubious Consent, Enemies to Lovers, Friends With Benefits, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutesyMe/pseuds/CutesyMe
Summary: “I didn’t know you were interested in small talk with me.”“Jumin. We’re worried about you.”“Tell Yoosung and MC to not worry about me. I’m fine,” Jumin responded and put his glass away.Zen held him back by putting his hand on his arm. “Jumin. Everyone is worried about you.”Zen tightened his grip on Jumin’s arm and watched something change in his expression.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello another day.This time it's JuZen.
> 
> Prompt: RFA Party

“The party is wonderful, MC,” Zen said. “You managed to impress us yet again.”

“Thank you,” you said and then let Saeyoung kidnap you to somewhere else.

Zen let you two go with a smile, happy that this time you and Saeyoung could attend the party. Saeran wasn’t a bad addition either.

He let his roam through the room and the guests, looking out for one person that apparently didn’t want to be found at all. Zen sighed and composed himself when he noticed Jaehee approaching. With a new smile put on his face, he greeted Jaehee.

“We couldn’t talk properly at the beginning at all. How are you doing?” Zen asked.

“I’m fine. Thanks for asking. How are you?”

“I’m great.”

“Congratulations on your new role. I’m convinced you’ll do great.”

Zen smiled bashfully, happy that Jaehee mentioned it. He would be a lot happier if he heard that from someone else but that person was nowhere to be seen. And quite frankly, Jaehee was very nice too.

They talked about Zen’s role, about the party, about Saeyoung’s and MC’s wedding coming up. They talked about a lot more before Zen finally managed to ask. “Where’s the trust fund jerk.”

Jaehee sighed. “Talking to some guests. Or you could say that he is making deals with them.”

Zen rolled his eyes. “Even here?”

Jaehee shrugged helplessly. “That’s all that he’s been doing. Work. I thought he would start more cat projects but nowadays he barely ever spends time with Elizabeth 3rd anymore. He hired someone to take care of her but stays away from her as much as possible.”

“What?” Okay, Zen was starting to get worried. “What is wrong with him?”

“It started ever since V passed away.”

“Okay, I get it. We all miss V and I admit our grief might not be as big as his since they were childhood friends but that’s not the solution.”

“Maybe if you talk to him,” Jaehee suggested. “Your suggestions have affected him a couple of times in the past. It also always works with Yoosung.”

Zen thought about how part of V’s role had dropped onto him after V passed away. V had been an emotional support for the whole RFA and the best in line for that role after V was Zen, he knew that. Jumin became the official leader and took care of the organizational part, and Zen got the other responsibilities of V. But just because Zen was able to cheer up Yoosung or Saeyoung or be there for MC and Jaehee, that didn’t mean that the same applied to Jumin. Jumin was a completely different case. Zen sometimes needed support from V, how could he help someone else?

“Fine, I’ll try,” Zen said. “Where is he?”

“He was over there when I last saw him,” Jaehee said and pointed where the buffet was.

“Thank you.”

Zen immediately made his way over there. It took him some time to find Jumin since he was stopped thrice by someone. When Zen found Jumin, he was talking to three men. Zen made his way over and smiled his award winning smile.

“Hello,” he greeted everyone and introduced himself.

Jumin turned to him and his heart made a leap. It had been such a long time since Zen had seen Jumin, been so close to him, and he didn’t look good.

“Hello,” Jumin greeted him, a glass of wine in his hands that he had barely drunk from.

“Hi,” Zen mumbled, and then he remembered the other three men.

“I hope you’re having a nice evening,” Zen directed at them.

They agreed and started praising the party. Zen thanked them with a smile and then said. “If you don’t mind, may I lend Jumin for a while?”

“Of course. We’ll talk later Mr. Han.”

The three men went away, and when Zen turned to Jumin the latter was already looking at Zen, sipping his wine. Zen ignored the pounding in his chest and turned his whole body towards Jumin. Jumin’s eyes wandered once down Zen’s body and then back up again fast.

“How are you?” Zen asked, for loss of better words.

“I didn’t know you were interested in small talk with me.”

“Jumin. We’re worried about you.”

“Tell Yoosung and MC to not worry about me. I’m fine,” Jumin responded and put his glass away.

Zen held him back by putting his hand on his arm. “Jumin. Everyone is worried about you.”

Zen tightened his grip on Jumin’s arm and watched something change in his expression. Jumin gently removed Zen’s hand from his arm and started walking away.

“Jumin, wait,” Zen called after him and followed him. “Jumin. Listen to me please.”

Jumin continued to walk into the first floor and an empty room. Zen followed him, the door falling shut behind him. Zen put his hand on Jumin’s shoulder and just as he wanted to turn Jumin around, he did so himself and pushed Zen up against the wall. Zen stared at Jumin with wide eyes for a moment, and then a pair of lips was on top of his.

Zen stood there frozen in shock and then pushed Jumin away. Jumin fixed him with a hard stare and pulled him in by his collar. Jumin again pressed his lips to Zen’s in a harsh kiss and kept him there by snaking a hand around his neck.

“Is this what you missed?” Jumin breathed.

He pushed Zen onto the table and situated himself between Zen’s legs. Zen didn’t understand. He was shaking but remained still for now, knowing exactly that stubborn disobedience would only bring Jumin farther away.

“Jumin, what are you doing?”

Jumin leant down to Zen and cocked his head to the side. “What’s wrong? Is that not enough?” Jumin asked and pressed his hand to Zen’s crotch. Zen gasped, fear filling his insides. “Do you want more?”

“Stop!”

“Not here?” Jumin taunted. “A fancy hotel room again?” Jumin sucked on Zen’s neck. “Just say the word and I’ll fuck you on a bed of gold so you can go back to ignoring me.”

That was the line. Zen pushed Jumin away and immediately punched him, his fist landing on Jumin’s jaw. Jumin straightened himself and fixed his clothes, rubbing his jaw with his hand.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Zen spit. “First you disappear without even sending me a single message for weeks, and then you do this.”

The cool and collected gaze on Jumin’s face only infuriated Zen even more.

“You said no strings attached when we first started this. And you didn’t message me either. If you wanted me to fuck you you should’ve messaged me.”

“That’s not what this is about! We’re worried about you, for real.”

“There’s nothing to worry about.”

“We know you’re sad about V’s death, and I understand that you’re mad that I helped Rika send away from here. But it happened okay? I’m sorry that this happened but I had to think of Yoosung.”

“It”s okay,” Jumin assured. “I know that I come last, maybe not even that.” Zen’s heart sank to the floor. “I know that I always do the wrong thing. Nothing new about that.”

“Jumin,” Zen pleaded. “Please.”

“You should leave. You have no right to talk to me about anything, especially V.”

“Jumin don’t.” Zen gripped Jumin’s arm again. “Talk to me. Let me help you.”

Jumin closed his hand around Zen’s throat and Zen let him. “You can’t help me. You help Yoosung. I’ll be fine on my own. I mean, with my father’s money.”

“Jumin!” Zen exclaimed but he knew that he couldn’t hold Jumin back anymore.

What little they had was lost because Zen never took Jumin’s side. That was why it hurt even more to see him leave like that. And Zen could do nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Because I do care.”
> 
> Zen spit those words out, like they burned his tongue. They did.
> 
> The shock was clearly visible on Jumin’s face and his grip around Zen’s chin loosened.
> 
> “You said no strings attached.”
> 
> “Well too late."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello for Day 10 of MysticMessengerWeek. Hope you all had fun.
> 
> Prompt: Tears

Faster. Faster. FASTER.

Zen ran as fast as he could, everything around him becoming a blur. He knew the rate his heart was beating at was not healthy, he shouldn’t be that fast for that long. But he needed to get things out of his mind. He needed to stop thinking.

He stopped running when he couldn’t breathe properly anymore, and clashed against a wall because he couldn’t stop in time anymore. He was breathing loudly and his chest was heaving up and down heavily. Zen leaned against the wall in hope of calming down. He also had hoped that he would be calmer after the run but now he only felt empty.

He kept in a scream and punched the wall lightly. He continued to ruffle his hair once and then went back home slowly. On the way he smoked a cigarette and felt his tense shoulders ease up, but his mind was still clouded with thoughts of Jumin, how he had looked in the party.

“(…) so you can go back to ignoring me.”

“I know that I come last.”

“You have no right to talk to me about anything, especially V.”

All the things that Jumin had said to him at the party were keeping him busy. Zen knew he didn’t have a good bond with the guy he slept with sometimes but that didn’t mean that he wanted to see Jumin in pain. Zen just didn’t get along with Jumin because of their background. Their relationship was based on only sex and nothing else, so that was why they never talked about anything. And after V’s death, Jumin had basically disappeared.

It had been six months now, their first party after V had died had been held the other week, Zen had thought that by now Jumin would have been stable. He knew that Jumin would be devastated but not that it would keep on that long.

Admittedly, Zen had barely talked to Jumin, let alone talk to him about V, but both of them had been busy. And Jumin always bragged about suppressing one’s feelings and how good he was at that, so Zen subconsciously assumed that Jumin would be fine.

Zen started smoking a second cigarette when the first didn’t stop the thoughts. At home he tried to get rid of all the thoughts while showering with hot water. It just reminded him of all the times where he had shower sex with Jumin.

When around noon he couldn’t concentrate on memorizing his script, he decided that it was enough. He was going to visit Jumin at work. He got ready fast and then caught a taxi to the C&R building.

Zen easily manages to get into the floor where Jumin and Jaehee are working, the security remembering him from earlier visits. He heard some women talking about him and his last play, and pride filled him. But he stopped himself from talking to them and went up with the elevator.

He had been here before only once but he still remembered where to go. Some heads turned around as he walked by their cubicles but he didn’t pay them any attention outwardly. Inwardly he couldn’t stop feeling pride.

Before Zen could walk into Jumin’s office, Jaehee stopped him.

“Zen, what are you doing here?” Jaehee asked.

“Jaehee, hello,” Zen retorted.

Jaehee startled and then composed herself. “I’m sorry. Hello.”

“I came to talk to Jumin.”

“I don’t know if that is a good time. He has a meeting in an hour. He needs to be calm for that.”

“He’ll be fine. Doesn’t he always say he’s so good at suppressing his feelings?”

“If he wouldn’t feel anything then I’d let you inside but he suppresses them which isn’t healthy.”

“I know. That’s why we have to make him feel, Jaehee, and it has to happen as soon as possible.”

Jaehee looked conflicted, contemplating the pros and cons of Zen talking to Jumin.

“Please, Jaehee. He has suffered enough,” Zen pleaded, and finally Jaehee gave in with a sigh.

Zen knocked on the door to give Jumin at least some time to prepare for him, but didn’t wait for Jumin to ask him to enter. Jumin was talking on the phone when Zen came in, flipping through a folder, and looked up when he heard the door open. His eyes widened upon seeing Zen and his mouth formed into a hard, thin line. Zen gulped as he leaned against the wall.

He waited for Jumin to finish his call, which Jumin took his time with, and then straightened himself when Jumin hung up. Without even giving Zen a glance, Jumin took the phone again and presses a button. Zen gasped offended.

“Assistant Kang, who let Zen in?” Jumin asked, and Zen rolled his eyes.

He wasn’t going to let Jumin take his anger out on Jaehee, especially since it wasn’t her fault and when they only wanted best for him. So he went over to Jumin and pressed the end button on the phone. Jumin looked at him through his lashes, gaze dangerous, and put the phone down.

Jumin leaned back in his chair and watched Zen with calculating eyes. “What do you want?”

“I want to talk to you.”

“Because it went so well the last time.”

Zen flinched slightly but wasn’t going to get discouraged off so easily.

“Jumin, you need to get over V. I know it’s hard but-”

“What will it take?” Jumin interrupted Zen.

“Huh?”

“What will it take for you to stop mentioning the most precious person in my life to me?

“Get over him and I’ll stop.”

“Impossible.”

“I am not asking you to forget him. He was your best friend, there is no chance and no reason for you to forget him but he wouldn’t want you to be so hung up on his death.”

“He didn’t care about what I wanted as he was dying why should I care about what he would want?”

Zen sighed. “Because he’s dead, the damage has been done. But you, you’re alive and you need to live.”

“I don’t know if you understood this or not,” Jumin said and got to his feet. He grabbed Zen’s chin and pulled him forward. Zen had to support himself with his hands on the table, otherwise he would fall. Zen had a hard time ignoring what it did to him. “But me not calling you or messaging you was me telling you that I am no longer interested in our little agreement. You can look for someone else to get fucked by.”

Zen took a harsh breath. He knew Jumin could be be harsh and cold but now it stung, more than it used to.

“This isn’t about us,” Zen argued.

Jumin tightened his grip on Zen’s chin. “Don’t lie.”

“I’m not lying. This is about you being hung up on V’s death.”

“You seem like you care.”

Zen knew Jumin said it to spite him, to drive him out and it almost worked. Because Zen didn’t want to care about Jumin, didn’t want to get to know, but he knew if he wanted to go any farther in his life and if he wanted to help Jumin go on then he should stop lying to himself. Subconsciously Zen had known the whole that he cared about Jumin, knew it from the moment he let Jumin fuck him.

“Because I do care.”

Zen spit those words out, like they burned his tongue. They did.

The shock was clearly visible on Jumin’s face and his grip around Zen’s chin loosened.

“You said no strings attached.”

“Well too late. I got attached. I do care, and don’t you dare say you don’t care about me because if you wouldn’t, all of this wouldn’t sting so much, you wouldn’t feel betrayed by me.”

Jumin looked lost. He was desperately trying not to let Zen’s words affect him but this was too much. He already had so much to deal with why was this happening now?

Zen snaked a hand around Jumin’s neck and pressed his own forehead to his. He was trying to give Jumin something to hold on to.

“Stop hurting yourself. You deserve better than that.”

Saying that to Jumin wasn’t easy for Zen. The conflicted look on Jumin’s face made everything harder to bear.

“We can’t. You said we can’t,” Jumin whispered.

“This isn’t about us, Jumin,” Zen repeated. “It’s about you and V.”

“But-”

“One step at a time, Jumin. This is all I can do. Now everything is in your hands. I’ll be there when you want to talk, but you have to be the one to come to me. Otherwise I don’t see this working out.”

Zen didn’t know what he was talking about but he hoped Jumin would be able to make something out of his words. Zen let go of Jumin and walked towards the door. Before he walked out, he heard Jumin fall into his chair but he didn’t look back. He didn’t look at Jaehee and walked out of there as fast as possible. Outside he lit himself another cigarette and blinked back the tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where am I going with this?
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


	3. Chapter 3

He is fine by the way. A little lost in thoughts but fine.

Zen looked at Jaehee’s text and read it again. He didn’t know what to think of Jumin being better than in his worst-case scenarios. Of course, Zen was happy that Jumin was fine but looking at it from another point of view, Zen felt like he had failed in making Jumin feel something.

Jumin had been undercover since weeks. Well, not really undercover but just out of Zen’s life. Physically at least. In other ways, mentioned in by-pass by friends, in Zen’s thoughts and dreams, Jumin was still there. Zen couldn’t not think about Jumin and couldn’t not ask the RFA members about him when they met him.

He did that. Meet up with the other members without ever once calling Zen.

 A loud groan made its way past Zen’s lips when he remembered his confession. Every time Zen tried to get on with his daily life as usual, he remembered what he had said, and instantly wanted to be swallowed by the ground. This confession had ruined Zen’s whole world so how could Jumin be so unaffected by it. Had Zen misunderstood Jumin? Was Zen the only one who had grown attached and made a fool out of himself. He knew that Jumin acted rather emotionless but after having spent some time with him Zen had seen the cracks. But then again, he felt like he knew nothing.

“Aish,” Zen groaned and took his phone out of his pocket again. He needed to vent and immediately thought of MC. He dialled her number and was relieved when she picked up on the third ring. “Hey princess,” he greeted her and heard Saeyoung yell in the background. “What’s going on?”

“Hey, Zen. Saeyoung is fighting Saeran for a bag of Honey Buddha Chips.”

“Doesn’t he have tons of those?”

“Yes, but he says that when he wins them they taste a lot better. But Zen,” MC hesitated, “You sound troubled. Are you fine?”

Zen sighed, wondering why he couldn’t have fallen in love with someone like MC.

“It’s just Jumin that jerk,” said Zen but he was sure that MC noticed the lack of the usual heat behind his words. “He’s causing me a headache.”

MC chuckled. “What happened?”

Zen hesitated for a moment. He knew that everyone in the RFA had their theories about Zen’s and Jumin’s relationship but neither had ever confirmed anything. So Zen had to start from scratch here, which wasn’t easy for him.

“So, you know how there are rumours about me and Jumin?” Zen asked hesitantly and continued when MC hummed. “They’re kinda true. Or were to be more precise.” And then Zen told her almost everything about him and Jumin, and about the last party and their conversation in Jumin’s office.  When Zen was finished it was quiet for a moment.

“So, what do you want to hear from Jumin?” MC asked.

“I…,” Zen struggled with his words, hurt his head some more with it, and then just choked out, “What?”

“Well, what you said to him days ago, it wasn’t only for him, was it?” MC asks. “You wanted to hear something from him too. Something you also said to him.”

Zen was speechless for a moment, stunned into silence, and then he chuckled, all air leaving him in a breath. His shoulders sunk and he inhaled deeply. Of course, Zen had thought about how it would be to hear Jumin say those words he told him, but as soon as those words invaded his mind, he shut them out. He couldn’t allow himself to think about that. It hurt too much to think about how Jumin didn’t say them back and Jumin treated him in the days before the separation. Zen didn’t want to think about it. He refused to hurt because of Jumin Han.

Inhaling deeply, Zen said, “I want to hear him say that he’s finally over V’s death so we all can go back to being normal.”

MC sighed and hummed. “Hopefully he will soon. And hopefully you will see too what you’re trying to push into the darkest part of your mind. Goodbye, Zen. Take care.”

“Bye.”

\---

Days went by and Zen got his next role in a new musical. He loved it. Being on stage, acting, singing is what he was born for and what he did best. It also helped him ignore the fact that Jumin still hadn’t called him.

Jumin was getting better, Saeyoung told him one day. He was getting over V’s death, and while a part of Zen was happy, he was also sad because he thought the thing that kept Jumin away from him was V’s death and him helping Yoosung to get Rika far away from there. But it seemed as if Jumin really didn’t care for Zen and couldn’t forgive him for helping Rika. Zen didn’t regret helping her, even for V’s sake who would want Rika to have a better life, which is why he did all he did in the first place, but sometimes he wondered if it was worth it. That mostly happened during those nights where he woke up from a dream about Jumin. He forced himself to forget it.

His musical went on, he did a prefect job and he barely interacted with Jumin in the chats. One always left when the other came on. It was for the best, Zen told himself. The musical was going that well, they performed the play on time and with brilliance. Zen loved for how wild the crowd went after they bowed at the end. He loved listening to their claps and see them do a standing-ovation. He loved it even more when he got bouquets and fan letters. Even Yoosung and Jaehee where in the crowd, and he managed to talk to them for a while before he was swept away by others. He was on top of the world and nothing could bring him down.

Or so he thought.

What he didn’t consider was Jumin waiting for him in his changing room. Zen only noticed him after he closed the door, eyes closed, a relieved sigh leaving his lips, and he started unbuttoning his shirt. The clearing of a throat ripped him out of his calmness. And there he was, Jumin Han, in his suit and a bouquet in his hands.

“You did well,” he said after a while, and oh god, it only now dawned upon Zen how much he missed the man, how much he missed looking at him and hearing his voice.

He looked good, healthy, and Zen remembered the members’ words about how he was doing better and better.

“Are you not going to say ‘thank you’?” Jumin asked after Zen didn’t say anything.

Zen blinked, ripped out of his thoughts though his chest still ached with longing. His eyes flickered down to the bouquet in Jumin’s hands, who saw the movement and held the flowers out to Zen. “They’re for you.”

Zen hesitantly reached for the bouquet with shaking hands, and nodded his thanks. He didn’t trust his himself to say something coherent, or without his voice shaking. There was a card in the bouquet and Zen wondered whether Jumin wrote something inside or if he made Jaehee do it.

When Jumin noticed that Zen wasn’t going to say anything, he spoke up again, looking like it hurt him to say those words, “You were right. About V and me. I was too stricken by grief to and acted rashly. After I found out what Rika did, I was busy for days thinking about how I would punish her and how she would land in jail. It was my way of avenging V’s death. After you took that from me, I had nowhere to direct my anger towards. That’s why I directed it at you. That was unfair of me. I apologize for my words and my actions. You only helped Yoosung.”

“No,” Zen croaked out and then cleared his throat, finally finding his voice again. “I understand. What Rika did was unforgivable and you have every right to be mad. I was just trying to keep other people from hurting because we’ve all been hurt enough. While doing so I didn’t think of you at all and hurt you, which I didn’t want to do and apologize for. I’m sorry.”

Jumin nodded. “Apology accepted.”

“Yeah, apology accepted,” Zen echoed. Then he was silent again. Would Jumin leave now?

Jumin fixed the button on his jacket and stood a little straighter, both of them awkward suddenly and the tension in the room high. Zen was glad he had the bouquet to fiddle with.

“About,” Jumin started, dragging the word out, “Our arrangement. I would like to break it off.”

Zen froze, heart skipping a beat. He didn’t think that their arrangement was still going on. Jumin broke it off back then during the party, and even if he hadn’t, Zen still wouldn’t want a no strings attached relationship. Not after he realized what he felt for Jumin.

But to have Jumin say that now, again, it hurt. He thought, hoped that maybe after he basically confessed his feelings to Jumin, Jumin would maybe like him back, give them a chance. It was stupid. Zen laughed at himself quite a few times in the past days when he was alone and thought of dating Jumin. But love was a thing that you a fool and think of the unimaginable. And for Zen, dating Jumin was the unimaginable that he desperately wanted.

“I don’t think it would be the best to go on with this,” Jumin added, voice cold and eyes detached.

Zen did see the old Jumin in the man standing in front of him, and while that was good in a way because it meant he really did get over the pain of V’s death but it also meant that he went back to where there was nothing between him and Zen. And he hated that. His body started shaking and he crushed the bouquet in his hands, trying not to lose control over his thinly veiled feelings. He didn’t need to look pathetic in front of Jumin’s eyes too.

“Not after how our feelings for each other changed. I think it would be best to proceed with a date.”

Zen stopped breathing. Then his grip on the bouquet loosened and it fell to the floor, Jumin following the action with his eyes.

“What?” Zen gasped. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

Jumin furrowed his eyebrows and repeated, “A date. Isn’t that what people do who have romantical feelings for each other.”

“Romanti-” Zen chocked on the word and took a step back, walking into the table. His whole body was now visibly shaking.

Jumin walked towards Zen, panic settling into Zen’s stomach but it wasn’t as if he had a way out. Soon enough Jumin trapped him against the dressing table he was leaning against, arms on Zen’s both sides, and cocked his head to the side. Zen didn’t dare breathe. After not even hearing a word from the other man in weeks, the proximity was suddenly too much to handle.

“Don’t say your feelings for me changed,” Jumin mumbled.

“No,” Zen chocked out panicked and then clamped his mouth shut.

Something sparkled in Jumin’s eyes and he grabbed Zen by the hips, straightened his back and pressed Zen against himself. Zen blushed, mortification running through his veins and he was sure Jumin could hear how fast his heart was beating.

“Then there is no reason not to go on a date, is there?”

Zen opened his mouth, his automatic response a protest to Jumin’s offer which Jumin could see, and he instantly leaned in to press his lips against Zen’s, successfully cutting off the portest. Zen whimpered, hands fisting Jumin’s jacket and holding onto dear life and Jumin moved his lips frantically against his. He tried to keep up with Jumin but he was never able to match the fervor of Jumin’s kisses. Maybe he wasn’t the one who first fell for the other, Zen thought as Jumin kissed him. God, he had missed kissing Jumin. He gasped when Jumin grabbed his ass and squeezed the flesh.

“What are you doing?” Zen asked and broke their kiss.

Jumin squeezed the flesh in his hands again and attached his lips to Zen’s neck. “Kissing you and touching you.”

“I thought you didn’t want this anymore,” Zen gasped, warmth coiling in his gut and cheeks reddening even more as pleasure shot through his body. He wanted more.

“I said I wanted no no strings attached relationship. I never said I didn’t want to fuck you again.” For emphasis, Jumin rubbed their crotches together, Zen letting out a moan.

“I missed you,” Jumin whispered against his ear, taking the lobe into his mouth and rutting against Zen.

Zen could only huff, overwhelmed by the lust and feeling of finally having Jumin so close after such a long time. He gave himself to the pleasure, to Jumin, no longer wanting to be separated from him. The more it hurt when Jumin stopped rutting against him and pulled back.

“Is this a ‘yes’ or a ‘no’ to the date?”

Zen groaned and swallowed his pride. “It’s a yes,” he huffed and then attached their lips again, winding his arms around Jumin’s shoulder.

He didn’t intend on letting the man ever go again and judging by how tightly Jumin was holding onto Zen as he fucked him, it seemed like Jumin had the same inetentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking over a year to finally finish this. Back then I had problems finishing this and then I changed fandoms which further demotived me finish this. But here it is. If anyone's left.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Feedback is welcomed.
> 
> tumblr: @mitaki


End file.
